Watching Torture Is Torture Itself
by Slytherwitch
Summary: Lily Potter thought that James was going to be het soulmate. After all they married each other. Though soulmTes are sometimes the unexpected people. Soulmate AU where your ghost follows your soulmate around until they die.


I know that I am dead.

My son, Harry, was the target of Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort went to my house. He broke in and killed my husband. He also killed me.

Now my husband, James Potter, Told me that when one soulmate died, they would follow their soulmate until they reached the afterlife. James died minutes before I did, so I thought he would see my death and then we would explore the afterlife together. However, as I am learning, things do not go to plan.

I'm in a home I know. The house of Frank and Alice Longbottom were spent hosting playdate and Order Meetings. The married couple have a son; their son was a day older than Harry.

Now, because of a stupid prophecy, my son is going to have to kill Voldemort. If he isn't watching over his soulmate already. My son is barely one. He isn't even one and a half yet. He can only mutter a few words. Moony, Padfoo, Mum, and Dad are the only words in his arsenal. And he is supposed to defeat Voldemort?

A loud cry wakes the Longbottoms up. It's definitely Neville. I have heard that shriek many times before from my previous times over here. Though there is also a familiar cackle that is present that breaks through the cry of Neville. The maniacal laughter no doubt comes from the Queen of Crucio, Bellatrix LeStrange.

Alice and Frank frantically search for their wands, but a well put curse knocks them both out.

A force drags me. It follows me I to the same room as Alice and I see the blonde knocked out. Bellatrix is right beside her, poking Alice's own wand at Alice's waist.

"Oh Allie dearest! Wake up you Blood Traitor." The voice of Bellatrix almost sounds sweet, but there is a malicious undertone to the entire phrase. Bellatrix isn't known for her abundance of sweetness; rather she is known for playing with her victims. Alice doesn't regain her consciousness. Bellatrix, growing impatient casts Crucio onto Alice.

It feels like there had been a punch in my stomach. Why do I have to suffer through this hell of watching her suffer? The Longbottoms are good people. Alice is a wonderful woman. She doesn't deserve this!

Alice regains consciousness after another Crucio is cast. Bellatrix places a yawn and mutters, "Lucius is supposed to be here. Where is the bloody prat?"

Bellatrix pulls out a knife. There are stains from previous victims blocking the knife from having a perfect silvery glisen. She throws the knife into the wall on the other side of the wall.

A Death Eater walks in and Bellatrix doesn't even speak of it. She just walks over to the knife on the wall and tanks it out of its temporary container.

"No hello or anything Bella," the Death Eater asks.

Bellatrix replies, "Meaningless pleasantries are for on time people Lucy. Not for people who show up four hours late."

It's been four hours already? It feels like four minutes.

"Your sister is and your nephew are the reason I was running late." The Death Eater, who I presume is Lucius Malfoy says, "I had to convince Cissa that I wasn't killing Lily and James Potter tonight and the Draco whined for two hours."

"He sounds like a Malfoy." Bellatrix notes.

I can't see his eyes, but I can tell he rolled his eyes at the statement. He asks, "How so why is she hanging by her feet in the air. And why is she shirtless?"

Bellatrix looks at him, but doesn't answer his question. All she does is is smack Alice across the face.

What she does next makes me one to look away. Though I can't close my eyes. I turn my soul away, but I cannot seem to block out her screams.

Minutes turn into hours and I conclude that time seems moves slower when you are just a bit of soul.

It's three days of hearing Alice scream. It's three days of nonstop watching.

Three days of wishing for both someone to stop them and for them to die already.

Three days of wishing for it to be over.

And then her sanity withers away and Bellatrix is captured.


End file.
